


The Return of Ballina

by Pokejedservo



Category: All Grown Up!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a 4 day weekend Chuckie gets a visit from a young lady by the name of Bullina. But there seems to be more than it seems to be here. My homage to the old Rugrats series episode "Angelica's Twin". (CA story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Ballina

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Lyrics to the song "Seaside Rendezvous" by Queen.

(One Thursday morning at the Java Lava it was the start of a 4-day weekend, Chuckie was there behind the counter washing cups. Until a certain young blonde-haired lady comes strolling in. She is wearing a nice light pink blouse with blue jeans and has her rolled up to a bun. She initially tries to make an order casually until…)

Chuckie: Ba….ba….ba….ba….BALLINA?! IS THAT YOU?!

(She looks at him awfully confused)

Chuckie: Oh I’m sorry but its me Chuckie, I know we haven’t seen each over in years. But still remember back when we were little you visited us with Angelica. But you were so nice to us especially me, but still it’s just so good to see you again! Can I get you anything?! I’ll do anything for you!

(Now the girl in question is actually Angelica trying out a new look but it doesn’t seem to be that he knows that. She ends up being rather nervous and not quite sure what to do…)

Angelica: Uhhhh… would you excuse me for a moment? I got to go to the bathroom…

Chuckie: Okay…

(She dashes off to the ladies bathroom while Kimmi comes out of the back room.)

Kimmi: Chuckie what's going on here? Why were you shouting like that?

(And now as he grabs her shoulders and shakes.)

Chuckie: BALLINA IS FINALLY BACK!

Kimmi: Who?

Chuckie: ONLY THE MOST BEAUTIFUL ANGEL I’VE EVER SEEN THAT’S WHO!

(Angelica is nearby the door overhearing Chuckie’s ranting and now with a slight blush.)

Kimmi: Okay Chuckie slow down now who is this Ballina you’re talking about?

Chuckie: Oh yeah you weren’t around with us back then. Okay back when we were little Angelica had a visitor namely Ballina. She is a young blonde-haired girl but she was really nice to us including me. She has an adorable voice and a hair bun absolutely gorgeous and a genuinely sweet personality.

Kimmi: Wow this Ballina sounds like quite the girl, Chuckie…

Angelica (Still in the bathroom overhearing and under her breath): I remember that now, never thought he would’ve remembered…

Chuckie: I know… I know… But she looked kind of creeped out when I was talking to her. I hope I didn’t scare her away! I’ll never forgive myself if I drove her away myself!

Kimmi: Don’t worry Chuckie if she is truly a nice as you say she is I’m sure she won’t just run off.

Chuckie: Oh I hope your right…

(And as uh… “Ballina” walks out of the bathroom.)

Ballina: Hello Chuckie, sorry about running off to the bathroom like that. Things were just going so suddenly I didn’t know what to say. But yes Chuckie I do remember you and it is indeed good to see you again. And who might this be?

Kimmi: Hi I’m Kimmi, Chuckie’s little step-sister from Japan.

Ballina: Step-Sister? I didn’t know you had a Step-Sister Chuckie…

Kimmi: It’s a long story…

Ballina: Oh okay then, and it is nice to see that Chuckie here grew up to a good-looking young man huh? (As she playfully scratches his chin)

(Chuckie’s face is now almost as red as his hair and is smiling ear-to-ear. Kimi looks a little surprised at first on this. A little while later, Angelica rushes inside her house and finds both of her parents there in the kitchen.)

Angelica: Mom, Dad! I have something I need to tell you I know this’ll sound strange but... but…

Charlotte: But what sweetie?

Angelica: Well you see I’d thought I try out a new look this morning so I went over to the Java Lava to get something to drink. Chuckie then saw me there and absolutely went nuts on how he thought I was some girl by the name of Ballina.

Drew: Well why don’t you find this Ballina and get her to meet with Chuckie instead?

Angelica: I… can’t

Charlotte: Why not?

Angelica: Well you see…I’m….the real Ballina…

Drew: How could that be?

Angelica: Well a long while back I tried to pretend as my own “Twin Sister” namely Ballina to get more toys. I was also a lot nicer to Tommy, Chuckie and the DeVille Twins as well.

Charlotte: Oh yeah I remember that now, Betty and Didi told me that a while back.

Angelica: Uh huh and he still remembers that could you two please not remind them how that really went?

Charlotte: Now Angelica you know better than to ask us to continue any lie you’re making.

Drew: Yeah I mean do you have any idea how much the Therapy bills at the Finster household cost? I still get nightmares over some of the reasons why Chaz wanted me to loan him some money.

Angelica: Hey if I was trying to con Chuckie out of something do you REALLY think I’d be directly talking to you two about it?

Charlotte: Touché…

Drew: Okay then Angelica what's the real reason?

Angelica: Well you see here Chuckie is still crazy about Ballina and… well… I didn’t want to let him down yet…

Charlotte (with now a bit of a smile): Understood sweetie now you go run off and have fun.

Angelica: Oh thank you, you’re the best!

(And as she left the house)

Drew: Okay Charlotte WHY are we agreeing to help her out here?

Charlotte: Woman’s intuition besides did you see on how much she didn’t want to let him down? Angelica is getting to be that age into liking boys more & more. And apparently she is actually going with Chuckie here. Looks like she is getting to be a bit more like me in that way if you know what I mean.

Drew: Oh really?

Charlotte: Oh yeah namely having a bit of a thing with nice guys in glasses.

Drew: Well I always did admire the boy’s fashion sense…

Charlotte (with a bit of a smirk): You don’t say…

Drew: What I meant was that if Angelica is going after a boy it might as well be a nice dependable one like Chuckie rather then those little delinquents out there.

Charlotte: I see…

(Meanwhile as Chuckie introduces Ballina to the others)

Chuckie: Everyone meet Ballina

Deville Twins: Hi

Tommy: Hello, you do kind of seem a bit familiar…

Susie (while looking at Ballina’s hair): Yes she does

Chuckie: She visited us a long while ago, you probably didn’t remember Tommy and you were having a trip with your family at the time Susie.

Tommy: I see

Susie: Okay fair enough…

Chuckie: Okay then lets head over to the mall

(And as they arrived there moments later)

Chuckie: Okay you guys go on ahead while I give Ballina here a nice tour around the place.

Kimmi: Alright then…

(And as they separate, Chuckie begins his little tour of the mall and the Collectors Items shop is their first spot.)

Chuckie: And here we are at the Collector item shop where you can get collectable items of various sorts. Granted the place specializes in cards but you can find other items here as well.

Ballina: Wow this looks like a nice place.

(However Ballina’s gentle feminine voice attracts the attention of a small group of your ever-so traditional nerds. The nerds in question try to gather around her with their eyes being just about everywhere right now.)

Nerds: Pretty Girl…

Ballina (with a bit of a twitch in her left eye while gritting her teeth): Eh heh heh heh… Oh my…

(Lucky for her Chuckie wasn’t going to just stand there and do nothing.)

Chuckie: Alright back off you jackals! She is with me, so let her have some air why don’t you?

Nerd A: Heh who says?

Chuckie (now he has a bit of an eye twitch): You guys wouldn’t want me to beat you all in Yu-Gotta-Go with my Red Mirrored Dragon deck AGAIN now do you?

(Suddenly lets just say they have quite the change of heart.)

Nerds: NO SIR! WE’LL BE GOING NOW SIR!

(They rushed out of the door)

Ballina: Thank you Chuckie

Chuckie: Aw shucks it was nothing ma’am…

Ballina: I didn’t know you were a “Yu-Gotta-Go” player Chuckie.

Chuckie: Oh yeah but I tried to cut down on playing it since I use to be doing it too much at first. But I made myself known amongst the YGG community before I did that. I carry some cards around just in case some folks still pester me for a match. You’d think they’d stop after I made it clear that I have a Red Mirrored Dragon Card in my possession. But hey some fools just never learn.

Ballina: I see…

Chuckie: What about you Ballina?

Ballina: Oh me? I just heard about it recently and I started watching a few episodes beforehand. Not quite sure what to think of it but I do like what I’ve seen so far.

Chuckie: Yeah “Yu-Gotta-Go” is definitely something your more likely to get into over time.

Ballina: I see…

(They head out of the shop and walked about and as Chuckie continued with his little tour of the mall to Bullina. He walks feeling very proud of himself while Bullina just simply smiles and nods while clinging on Chuckie’s arm.)

Kimmi: Wow I never seen Chuckie so happy…

Lil: Me neither, nor have I seen him so confident…

Phil: No kidding…

Kimmi: I know this Ballina girl seems to be best thing to ever happen to him.

Lil: I suppose, but how does she feel about it? I mean this is far from the first time Chuckie has ever shown interest to a pretty face before.

Phil: Yeah I think I lost count somewhere around Nicole…

Kimmi: Oh I’m sure Ballina is quite interested in him too. I mean did you see on she kept holding on to Chuckie like that? And earlier this morning she was actually flirting with him by playfully scratching his chin. Not too mention on she noticed on him becoming more of a young man.

Lil (dryly): Oh really?

Kimmi: Oh yeah you should’ve seen the look on his face.

Phil: Uh-huh I could only imagine how much exploration his eyes were doing then.

(Lil of course smacks him for that)

Phil: Ow! What?

(A little while later on Chuckie is actually coming out of the Bathroom himself while meeting up with Tommy himself.)

Tommy: So how are things going with you and Ballina?

Chuckie: Oh just great Tommy in fact it couldn’t be better. Though where is Ballina?

Tommy: Don’t worry she is just fine in fact she is right nearby.

(Ballina and Dyl walk over to the restrooms)

Ballina: This new learning amazes me Dyl, though explain to me again on how Sheep’s Bladders can be employed to prevent earthquakes.

Dyl: Certainly…

Tommy: Anyways the rest of us are thinking of going to the Arcade, you two want to come with us?

Chuckie: What do you think Ballina?

Ballina: Sure

Chuckie: Okay then its settled…

Tommy: Cool

(They now arrive there at the Arcade)

Ballina: Oh WOW a Dance Dance Revolution game? I love those games! Wanna see me try out here Chuckie?

Chuckie: Sure I’d be more than happy to…

(Ballina places in a couple of quarters in the slot sets the music up and starts dancing to the beat. Ballina is facing towards the screen and goes through the game rather well. Though now Chuckie is trying not to have his eyes go a little lower as he watches her dance. Meanwhile nearby while Tommy & Phil were playing “The Grid”…)

Phil: Hey Tommy I think DDR is starting to become a bit more interesting to Chuckie…

Tommy: How so? I mean… (Starts to notice what Phil was talking about) Nevermind… just… nevermind…

(They continue to play the game, Dyl is busy playing Frogger while Lil plays Mrs. Pac-man as Kimmi watches her. Susie for right now walks about until he ends up running into Harold.)

Harold: Hey Susie…

Susie: Oh hello Harold…

Harold: Hi have you seen Angelica around lately?

Susie: No I’m afraid not…

Harold: This is getting strange…

Susie: Indeed, the “Popular Kids” haven’t seen her anywhere, nor has Tommy, Kimmi and the DeVille twins. And Chuckie has been with this new girl all day…

Harold: New Girl?

Susie: Yeah she and Chuckie are right over there.

Harold: I see…

(Harold walks over to them)

Harold: Hello Chuckie…

Chuckie: Oh Hi Harold…

Harold: And who is this?

Chuckie: Oh she is Ballina, a dear old friend of mine whom just visited town this morning.

Ballina: Hello…

Harold: Hi… Though you seem kind of familiar…

Ballina: Really?

Chuckie (in a slightly unfriendly tone): Yeah really?

Harold: Eh heh heh maybe it’s just my imagination, my bad…

Ballina: Its okay it happens…

Harold: Yeah…

(Harold walks away)

Susie: You got a rather familiar feeling from her too?

Harold: Yep

Susie: Thought so…

(Later on that day as Chuckie and Ballina walk nearby Angelica’s House.)

Ballina: Thanks for walking me back Chuckie I had a great time…

Chuckie: Me too…

Susie: Say Ballina why are you walking over to Angelica’s house?

Ballina: Oh didn’t you know? That's were I’ll be staying for now, I’m just on a visiting trip here.

Susie: You don’t say?

Ballina: Oh yes wanna hear more about it inside?

(They both were kind of surprised by that question.)

Susie: Sure…

(And now that their inside the Angelica Pickles Residence)

Ballina: Oh hello Mr. & Mrs. Pickles…

Charlotte: Well hello there Ballina, how was your day?

Ballina: Oh just great Mrs. Pickles especially with Chuckie here…

Charlotte: That’s wonderful…

Susie: By the way Mrs. Pickles were has Angelica been? Haven’t seen her all day today…

Drew: I can answer that Susie, I recently got Angelica to visit a F.E.O.T meeting namely “Future Executives of Tomorrow” at a Hotel at the next town over. Had to get her up early to get there though….

Ballina: Uh huh and when they were nearby I saw them there. Me and Angelica got a chance to catch up over the years we were away from each over for a bit. She told me that she would be gone for pretty much the whole weekend. So I suggested that I come back to you guys for a while now, I got the okay from my parents to do so as well. Does that explain everything?

Susie: Yeah I suppose so, my apologies it’s just that it was so sudden it left me kind of confused.

Drew: Yeah I’m afraid it’s my fault at that Susie, I initially thought the meeting was to be in a few months but it ended up to be yesterday. The whole thing went on such short notice we never had the time to properly prepare for such a thing.

Ballina: Yeah and come to think I should’ve said this earlier today as well.

Susie: Its okay it’s a pretty easy mistake besides you were having so much fun today its not hard to see why you didn’t remember at first.

Ballina: Splendid, well see you tomorrow you two

Susie: Okay then…

Chuckie: Bye!

(It was Friday morning and at the Java Lava and Susie has a bit of an inquisitive look on her face at Chuckie while chatting with Ballina. Kimmi walks over to Susie and sits at the same table she is at.)

Kimmi: Hi Susie, how’s it going?

Susie: Wha? Oh not much…

Kimmi: What are you doing Susie?

Susie: Not much just still feel a little curious over what happened yesterday…

Kimmi: What do you… *now starts to look a little bit more scared* Oh no I know that look of yours, I know your really smart Susie. But usually when you have that kind of look somebody gets in trouble and please don’t do anything like that here. Can’t you see how happy Chuckie is? He is also a lot more confident as well do you not understand how this is going?

Susie: I understand…its just that…well… Hey Chuckie!

Chuckie: Yes Susie?

Susie: What happened when you met up with Ballina here earlier yesterday morning?

Kimmi (while sounding a bit more worried and gritting her teeth): Susie! What are you doing?!

Chuckie: Its okay Kimmi it’s a perfectly fair question.

Kimmi: Oh?

Chuckie: You see yesterday morning I was busy as the counter drying off dishes like if I were some common-day bartender. But then she shown up, young Miss Ballina here walked over to her seat. She was about to get ready to order something I then soon got a good look at her and well kind of like that Reptar doll we recently found at Tommy’s backyard well… One good look at her and all that memories I had of her came rushing in many times over.

(While Phil & Lil were nearby overhearing)

Phil (under his breath & smirking): Yeah among other things…

Lil (while smacking him again and gritting her teeth): Shut up Phil!

Chuckie: Anyways, I did admit that I get overly excited when I saw her and probably could’ve handled that a bit more smoothly. But lucky for me despite a quick break to the Ladies’ room which I explained Kimmi here about her she ended up being perfectly okay with it when she came out. I introduced her to Kimmi we talked for a little while and well I’m sure you get the picture now.

(Susie now looks a little bit surprised over all of this)

Susie: Really?

Chuckie: Uh-huh, absolutely…

Susie: I see…

Chuckie: Anymore questions you’d like to ask?

Susie: No…

Chuckie: Okay then…

Susie: I’m sorry Kimmi, you were right I shouldn’t have been so cautious…

Kimmi: Its okay Susie no real harm done besides this has already been such a surprising weekend its only natural for a thinker like you to get caught up in it huh?

Susie: Yeah I suppose so…

(Kimmi leaves the table Susie is at while Susie stares at the sky in a rather ponderous state.)

Susie (thinking): Wow I did NOT expect that at all if this was just another one of Angelica’s little schemes I’m sure she would’ve shown signs of it by NOW. I mean if she is disguising herself as Ballina what is she truly getting out of being nicer to Chuckie? And for all I know maybe this Ballina really IS a different person. Aw man this is getting confusing I’m still certain something is going on here I’m just no longer sure on what it is.

(She then sees Chuckie and Ballina share a little laugh as they talk and then smiles.)

Susie (thinking): Besides like Kimmi said it wouldn’t be right for me to spoil their fun over some nagging hunch I’ve been getting lately…

(She then sees Harold knocking on the window right nearby Susie’s table and points to the front door and as she is now over there.)

Harold: Hey Susie did you find out anything?

Susie: Yeah it looks like Angelica went to a big “Future Executive” meeting real early and while they were there they met up with Ballina while they were there. And got her to head back around here for the weekend, it all happened on such short notice which is why it turned out so quickly.

Harold: I see…

Susie: But don’t worry I’m sure Angelica would be back after this weekend.

Harold: Yeah…

(Meanwhile as Chuckie and Ballina still converse)

Ballina: Though Chuckie I’ve been hearing plenty about Angelica lately how has she been with you guys lately over the years?

Chuckie: We still have our occasional rough times but overall things have been getting a lot better.

Ballina: Oh really? That's great news Chuckie…

Chuckie: Indeed though I wonder, Ballina? I know that until before Yesterday you and Angelica never actually SAW one another lately. But have you actually kept in touch with one another over the years?

Ballina: I’m afraid not Chuckie, you see for most of the time I was still at Milwaukee until I moved over to a nearby town not too long ago. Angelica told me that she was hearing stories about a young girl in a cute hair bun talking about some certain familiar old friends. She first tried to verify whether if those aforementioned friends are those she knows about. And she also tried to see if she can find any way to contact me as well. She was able to do the former at least but not quite sure over how to actually contact me. She did this in secret until she could find out for sure. But there was one lead which was that the meeting her father was talking about was not too far from where I live. To be honest it was kind of a really lucky chance meeting that we finally got to meet again so soon.

Chuckie: I suppose so though even I think that even if you two didn’t meet again so soon she’d probably try to find out and see where you were. Especially since theoretically trying to find you would’ve been at least a bit easier there.

Ballina: You do have a point there Chuckie

Chuckie: Why thank you

Ballina: Your very welcome and *giggles* you are still so cute when your happy like that. It warms my heart to see despite on how much you’ve grown into a handsome young man you still have the qualities of that adorable little boy I’ve so fondly remembered over the years.

Chuckie: Aw shucks… Well its good that time hasn’t harmed your appeal at all either.

Ballina: Why thank you Chuckie

Chuckie: You’re welcome…

(Nothing all that much else occurred that day so while Friday went out pretty quietly. Tomorrow namely Saturday on the other hand is going to go a lot more differently as the crew heads over to the Beach. Chuckie soon exits the changing room in his swimming trunks he is now trying to look for Bullina.)

Chuckie: Ballina? Ballina, where are you?

Ballina: I’m coming out Chuckie

(She now leaves the Girl’s changing room seen in a very nice though revealing 2-piece swimsuit. Chuckie’s jaw drops in uhhh.. “Amazement” over her new attire well to put it mildly.)

Ballina: You like it?

Chuckie: Uh huh, uh huh…

Ballina: Ah good I was hoping you would…

(Meanwhile as Tommy, Dyl and Phil are nearby. Tommy & Dyl were wearing regular swim trunks while Phil wears red ones yet for some reason is wearing a white bandanna he bought from the mall recently.)

Phil: You see Dyl this what we like to call “Hormone Surges”

Dyl: Oh you mean like what the animals do in the Discovery Channel sometimes?

Phil: Yeah you can say that…

Tommy: Phil! Just because your uncle gave you a little too honest talk about the birds and the bees does not mean you can say stuff to Dyl that might get ME in trouble!

Phil: How did you even know that Tommy?

Tommy: Simple, Lil told me…

Phil: Okay that is true, not too mention that watching the Flash on Justice League did help a bit. But still though what are you complaining about? That certain little aspect about Chuckie is already been rubbing off on ya’

Tommy: Eh what do you mean by that?

Phil: Oh please remember that girl you were locking lips with at the Ski Resort? I sometimes wonder if you ever thought of doing that with Kimmi. But I admit I’m not perfectly sure. Though of course there is especially my own sister to consider here Mr. “I’m a big sucker for a pink bow” huh?

Tommy (slight blush while sheepishly laughs): Eh heh heh I almost forgot about that…

Phil: Oh yeah at least I’m more sure of that Mr. Fancier of my Twin Sister.

Tommy: Uh Phil I kind of hate to break it to you but… (He tries to point to behind Phil)

Phil: What do you mean… (He now has a rather blank look on his face, as Lil and Kimmi are right behind him look awfully perturbed. ESPECIALLY Lil of course…) they are right behind me aren’t they?

Tommy: ‘Fraid so Stormy Man…

(And as Lil cracks her knuckles right next to Phil’s left ear)

Phil: Aw poopie…

(And of course in today’s episode of Rugrats AGU Phil gets a beating, Tommy shields Dyl’s eyes due to the Violence here. And while Lil & Kimmi are cramming Phil in a nearby dumpster, Chuckie and Ballina try to get some “quiet time” in the beach to put it mildly. Fun for the whole family huh? Anyways all good-natured joking aside as they are now in the beach.)

Ballina: Would you mind rubbing some suntan lotion in my back? Wouldn’t want to get to much heat on my gentle skin if you know what I mean…

Chuckie: Ah sure…

(He starts to rub the lotion on her back for a few moments until…)

Ballina: Oh darn I almost forgot…

(She undoes the strand of the back of her bikini-top leaving her back completely bare. Chuckie tries to maintain his composure as he continues rubbing. Meanwhile a little while later Tommy is elsewhere drinking some soda at a nearby table by himself until Phil joins him there with a cup of cold water.)

Tommy: Hey Phil surprised you got out of that dumpster so soon this time.

Phil: Heh what can I say? Get a little older get a little stronger over time…

Tommy: Let me guess there was only about a few trashbags in there this time huh?

Phil: Yep…

(Chuckie now sits nearby our two fellows at the table)

Chuckie (while rapidly panting this time): Hi guys…

Tommy: Getting exhausted already Chuckie?

Phil: You really got to work on that in order to keep things more pleasant…

Chuckie: No I was just… getting a little too much sun…

Tommy: Oh okay then just a little surprised that's all. Not that I don’t mind a good man-to-man talk with you Chuckie I just thought you would’ve preferred to be with Bullina a bit more.

Chuckie: Ohhhh… trust me Tommy things have been going greatly between us.

Tommy: That's nice Chuckie though what did happen while you two were at a different part of the beach?

Chuckie (as his cheeks gradually get redder & redder): Ohhh…. Not much she wanted me to rub a good amount of suntan lotion on her. I kept on rubbing… and rubbing… and she undid… I mean untied… uhhh…

(Phil pours the rest of his cold water on Chuckie’s trunks)

Chuckie: Ahhhhh… Thank you man…

Phil: Your welcome my good man

Tommy: Huh?

Phil: Bullina wanted Chuckie to rub in a good amount of suntan lotion on her back and she wanted her back to be bare for it.

Tommy: Ahhh I see…

Chuckie: Though enough about that what I’m wondering is what's that smell and what happened to your new bandanna Phil?

Tommy: Lil gave him a beating and stuffed him in a nearby dumpster.

Chuckie: Oh really? That's a bit of step-up from her burying his head in the sand face-first.

Tommy: I know man, I know…

Phil: *ahem*

Tommy: Oh sorry eh heh heh…

(Moments later)

Ballina: There you are Chuckie I’ve been looking all over for ya’

Chuckie: Oh I’m sorry Bullina I was just beginning to think I was getting a little bit too much sun.

Ballina: Getting too much sun? *giggles* Oh you silly little knucklehead if you wanted me to rub some suntan lotion on you all you had to do was ask. Though don’t worry I’ll promise to be gentle in my strokes.

Chuckie: Sounds good to me! I mean uhhh… sounds good…eh heh heh…

Ballina: Goodie then lets go…

(A little later on as Chuckie gets comfy while Bullina gives him a good suntan lotion rubbing. However at a nearby distance Tommy and Lil are walking by.)

Tommy: This has definitely been one of our more interesting weekends in a long time.

Lil: Indeed especially with a certain guest of ours with Chuckie over there.

Tommy: No kidding I’m beginning to think that Chuckie has finally found the girl he has been looking for.

Lil: I know what you mean, though Tommy have you ever thought of being with someone like that?

Tommy: Maybe but I never really thought of it that much…

Lil: Oh… I see…

Tommy: Heh it’ll probably happen all in due time…

Lil: Yeah, oh Kimmi told me that she talked Bullina in staying over at the Finster House Tomorrow with even a sleepover as well.

Tommy: Cool

(Its starting to get dark but before they left Chuckie and Ballina were dancing together as the old Queen song “Seaside Rendezvous” was playing on a nearby radio. They were surprisingly rather good dancing together and just for fun here are the lyrics of the song here.)

Seaside whenever you stroll along with me  
I'm merely contemplating what you feel inside  
Meanwhile I ask you to be my Clementine

You say you will if you could but you can't  
I love you madly

Let my imagination run away with you  
A brand new angle highly commendable  
Seaside rendezvous

I feel so romantic can we do it again?  
Can we do it again sometime (chorus) I'd like that  
Fantastic c'est la vie mesdames et messieurs

And at the peak of the season  
The Mediterranean  
This time of year it's so fashionable

I feel like dancing in the rain  
Can I have a volunteer?  
Just keep right on dancing  
What a damn jolly good idea

It's such a jollification as a matter of fact  
So 'tres charmant' my dear

Underneath the moonlight  
Together we'll sail across the sea  
Reminiscing every night  
Meantime I ask you to be my Valentine

You say you'd have to tell your daddy if you can  
I'll be your Valentino  
We'll ride upon an omnibus and then the casino

Get a new facial start a sensational  
Seaside rendezvous so adorable  
Seaside rendezvous ooh  
Seaside rendezvous  
Give us a kiss!

(They clap at the two aforementioned dancers as they bow to their audience after the song is done with. Now they head back to their respective homes though meanwhile it’s now Sunday as Ballina places some of her stuff in Kimmi’s room as like Lil said Bullina will be staying at the Finster Residence this Sunday.)

Ballina: What is this? “How to speak Japanese”? “The Complete Guide of Japan”?

Kimmi: Yeah lets just say I like exploring my cultural background want to take a look?

Ballina: Sure why not?

(The two friends look at the books together as Chuckie is now nearby)

Chuckie: Hello ladies…

Ballina & Kimmi: Hi Chuckie!

Chuckie: What’re you reading?

Kimmi: My Japanese learning books as I’m trying to teach Bullina here a bit of it.

Chuckie: Good, Kimmi always has been a fine teacher. She got me to learn some of it in only a few months. Granted I can pretty much only greet people in Japanese and the like but still well… Sayonara Imooto-Chan to Ballina-San (Farewell Little Sister and Ms. Ballina)

(Meanwhile as Chaz is busy on the phone)

Chaz: Hello Drew, yes she arrived safe and sound. Don’t worry everything is going just fine. Right now she is reading with Kimmi here, what about Chuckie you ask? I just sent him on an errand to get some supplies for them for later on tonight.

(A little later on as Ballina walks about the halls she overhears Chuckie on the phone nearby.)

Chuckie: Ah yes like I said beforehand that Ballina is someone quite special indeed. *sigh* If only we were about 10 years older…

(Ballina steps away a bit, later on after she had dinner with the Finster family it was beginning to get late. And as she walks about she soon meets up with Kimmi and…)

Kimmi: Ballina I just have one thing to say…

Bullina: Yes?

Kimmi: Over the past few days you’ve been so kind to Chuckie and the way you helped him goes beyond what his friends or his little sister can do for help. There have been many a nights in which I wished that someone would come along and help Chuckie be the young man he wants to truly be. It looks like you’re that very person, I thank you Ballina.

(Ballina is actually feeling rather apprehensive now)

Ballina: Your… welcome… though where is Chuckie anyways?

Kimmi: Right outside the backyard, is anything wrong?

Ballina: No I just wanted to have a little talk with him

Kimmi: Ok then…

(Ballina walks out of the house and into the Backyard, while Kimmi is nearby watching through one of the glass doors.)

Chuckie: Oh hello Ballina…

Ballina: Hi Chuckie, can I ask you something?

Chuckie: Sure…

Ballina: This weekend is almost over and well I feel now I should tell you a little secret of mine. Promise you won’t get upset?

Chuckie: I promise…

Ballina: *gulp* Alright (she undoes her hair bun revealing herself as Angelica)

(Chuckie holds his head down as Kimmi gasps in shock)

Kimmi (thinking): Oh no Susie was right the whole time! Oh why didn’t I listen to her?! I mean I can’t believe she…

(She turns around and to her surprise well..)

Angelica (while having a slight amount of tears in her eyes): Look Chuckie I’m sorry on how this all went. I never really meant for it to go this far. I know I’ve done some rather mean things in the past but to get your hopes up like that… Well I… Well… lets just say if you want to really hate me I’ll understand…

(She can’t even look at Chuckie, however he actually wipes a little bit of her tears away and…)

Chuckie: Actually Angelica I have a confession to make too, I knew whom you really were the whole time.

Angelica & Kimmi: Huh?

Chuckie: Yep I knew it was you the whole time

Angelica: Then why didn’t you say anything about it?

Chuckie: I didn’t want Ballina to go away because of that, though I’m far from ungrateful but how come you never revealed yourself beforehand as well?

Angelica: When I went to the bathroom over at the Java Lava that Thursday morning I overheard you talking about her. I heard on how you got so excited on meeting her, never have I heard anyone talk so passionately about me like that. Granted it was of an old “alternate personality” of mine sort to speak I mean you were wanting to treat me like a Queen. I remembered about her more after I overheard you talking about her with Kimmi then. I tried my absolute best to stay in character at all costs. If this Ballina was actually real I’d almost be tempted to be a little jealous…

Chuckie: I see what you mean…

Angelica: Yeah good thing this happened after when I got a lot nicer to you guys cause if this happened considerably beforehand I probably would’ve cracked well before now.

Chuckie: True and I must say you did quite an exceptional performance.

Angelica: Thanks you’re not such a bad actor yourself…

Chuckie: Thanks I try though it really says something on how we can “play our roles” so naturally huh?

Angelica: Yeah about that one thing still confuses me you DO remember what happened the last time I was “Bullina” right?

Chuckie: Yep in a fit of anger you revealed yourself to be Ballina in disguise. Yet to be perfectly honest that never truly mattered to us, especially me. Did you remember what I said back then?

Angelica: Actually to be honest… No…

Chuckie: I said that I wanted to see her again and if I ever truly did when we got older I wanted to marry her. This “Ballina” has been the kindest female I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. And despite the obvious differences I haven’t had felt such kindness from a woman since my dearly departed mother. Those feelings of mine never truly went away over the years. Over the years you began to get a bit kinder to us as time passed helping me get a new mother all the way to recently helping me get my dad’s stamp collection back.

Angelica: Chuckie, why didn’t you ever tell me this before?

Chuckie: You know very well I’m usually not known for being all that confident. Besides you have to be really careful in order to tell such important matters like this. However after that little bit of unintentional feeling of nostalgia ending up being quite the catalyst for all of this. Its kind of ironic in a way on how just a few moments ago you feared that this was the worst thing you ever did yet it in a way ended up being the absolute best. You never truly wanted to stop being Ballina over the course of this weekend didn’t you? Makes one wonder how much of “Ballina” you really are huh?

Angelica: You really mean that? Don’t you?

Chuckie: Uh-huh

Angelica: Wow, I… I just don’t know what to say… I mean… (she notices a certain someone nearby) Kimmi?

Chuckie: Kimmi?

Kimmi: Ahh!

(She hides nearby the doors)

Angelica: Its okay Kimmi you can come out now I know your there.

(And as she walks out into the backyard)

Kimmi: I’m sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt

Angelica: Its okay, though how much have you heard?

Kimmi: The whole thing I’m afraid…

Angelica: I see… Anyways its no big deal besides this whole thing was starting to get a little too sappy. However there has been one other thing I’m wondering about. Things got a little friendly sometimes during this weekend huh? Especially at the beach I mean I saw were those eyes went you naughty boy. Didn’t think I was looking huh? Kind of makes one wonder what OTHER reasons why you wanted me to stay as Ballina huh?

(As she now playfully holds onto Chuckie with quite the devious little smile on her face.)

Kimmi: *giggles* Oh darn I’m probably too young to watch this.

(And after she licks his ear)

Angelica: Oh yes Kimmi this kind of “late night entertainment” is far too much for your innocent wittle eyes heh heh heh…

(In shock Chuckie practically froze as he tries to keep his cool)

Kimmi (while poking him with a stick): I think he’s stiff

Angelica: No that's just what he is feeling right now

Kimmi: What do you… (smirks) Nevermind…

Angelica: Eh hah hah hah hah…. Oh it’s always been fun to tease you Chuckie heh heh heh…

Chuckie: Yeah well *yawns* I’m right now getting… sleepy…

Angelica: *yawn* Come to think of it so am I.

(They both fall fast asleep as Angelica is right on top of him. Kimmi briefly goes back inside to get a blanket to cover them up a bit and ties Angelica’s hair back up into a hair bun just to be on the safe side.)

Kimmi: Goodnight you two…

(And as she went back inside)

Angelica: Thank you Chuckie

(She gives him a little kiss on the left cheek as she went back to sleep on him)

(Now its Monday and as the crew is now back in school its lunch hour right now and we see Angelica and Kimmi sitting at a table surprisingly with Chuckie as well.)

Kimmi: Chuckie? What are you doing here? Not that I really mind but still…

Chuckie: I told I wanted some quiet time due to that a certain person went away and they understood. In that case where is Susie then?

Kimmi: She went to go check up on her extra curricular activities for school, it won’t be too long before she comes back here.

Chuckie: I see well I do have my reasons to come here you know…

Kimmi: Yeah…

(He now looks at Angelica)

Chuckie: You know that was quite the weekend wasn’t it?

Angelica: Yeah it was too bad something like that cannot truly happen again.

Kimmi: Don’t be so sure about that.

Chuckie: How so?

Kimmi: I talked to our dad about it and our parents and her parents knew about it as well. I’m sure they wouldn’t want it to truly stop as well. While you won’t be able to do anything as much now I’m sure we can fit in a few extra little play meetings every now & then.

Chuckie: You’d really do that?

Kimmi: Uh-huh, well what do you say?

Chuckie & Angelica: Okay…

Kimmi: Though should we tell the others about this?

Chuckie: All in due time I mean its like I said before its important to time these things just right. And ladies I wish to propose a toast, to a brighter and happier future for us now more than ever.

(They cling their cartons together)

Chuckie & Angelica: Cheers!

Kimmi: Kanpai!

(The three drink to that and now they just simply have their lunches now. What is in store for them in the near future? Who knows…)

THE END


End file.
